


Running after her

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [61]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang returns to Vale to look for Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running after her

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/704430556100972544
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/48f9v5/blake_and_yang_in_the_wrecked_city_rwby_fanartnest/d0j5ird?context=3

She stood in the ruins of Vale and despaired.

She had returned to the city after an anonymous delivery. The CCT was down, but the postal service kept on going. The delivery had been a prosthetic arm, from a medical centre in Vale.

There was only one person who could have sent it.

So she got out of bed, relearnt how to use her new arm and then travelled to Vale, using her (shaky) status as a Beacon student to go through the safe zone, and into the wrecked city.

It was eerily quiet. Streets which once bustled with people were chocked with rubble.

Something clattered, and Yang turned to see a dislodged stone fall from a building with no roof. Something flitted from the building to another one close by.

“Blake.” Yang breathed. She’d hoped that Blake hadn’t just sent the arm as a ‘goodbye’, that she would stay in the area and wait. It appeared that she had.

Emotion started to build in her. Joy, happiness- and anger and pain too. She broke into a run, following the small, acrobatic figure’s path from the ground.

“Blake!” She cried. “Blake, stop running!”

Blake jumped off a building, down a side street clogged with debris.

Yang followed, scrambling up the rubble, her mechanical arm providing strong boots, allowing her to keep Blake’s ribbon in sight as she disappeared around a corner.

“Blake! Don’t run from me!” She yelled, feeling the harsher tone escape her lips. “You can’t keep on running!”

She chased the ribbon, the promise of being reunited so she could-

What did she want?

She was out of shape, could use her new arm for basic functions and wasn’t sure if her semblance was still muted by her condition. She’d gambled a lot on Blake waiting, and now she was running.

She chased Blake through an abandoned building, up flights of stairs that left her legs screaming and finally was close enough to tackle Blake as she prepared to jump out of a hole in the wall.

“I’ve got you.” Yang gasped, grasping Blake, holding her close.

She expected Blake to kick, struggle or shout. But she embraced Yang instead.

“Blake?” Yang whispered, confused and conflicted. “You ran from me.”

“I know.” Blake panted. “But tiring you out means you’re less likely to do something stupid. Get the anger out of your system.”

“Clever girl.” Yang sighed. She was far too tired to try and take her anger out on Blake. Instead, the embrace calmed her, reassuring that Blake wasn’t going to leave her. That, and how Yang was lying on top of her.

“Yang? I need to breathe.” Blake gasped, patting Yang on the back.

Yang quickly let go, sitting on a chunk of stone and looking down at Blake.

“Why send me an arm, Blake? Why did you run?”

Blake explained about Adam. About how she wasn’t sure about what to do. So she found the prosthetic, sent it to Yang and waited.

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to say goodbye or stay. And when I saw you by the building, I… I didn’t want you to leave. But I didn’t want you to be mad. So I ran again.

“I understand.” Yang said, causing Blake to sigh in relief. Yang reached out to stroke her face. The tender moment spontaneously made Blake rise, place a hand on the back of Yang’s head and draw her into a kiss.

Both girls blushed after the kiss.

“Well. That was a thing.” Yang said, smiling.

“I have a camp set up where we can talk more.” Blake said as Yang pulled her up, then into another embrace.

“I’m so glad I found you.” Yang whispered.

“I am too.” Blake replied, blinking back tears. “Shall we?”


End file.
